There has been already provided a lawn mower for general domestic uses wherein wheels are rotated by a hand push and a spirally formed mowing blade is rotated by the rotation of the wheels.
A lawn mower provided with a motor is also provided. They are so comparatively large as to be difficult to operate and have been substantially all for professional uses.
If the above mentioned conventional hand-pushed lawn mower is formed to be light in the weight, the wheels and mowing blade will not be able to be rotated. Therefore, it has been formed to be comparatively heavy to be difficult to operate.
Further, there has been a defect that, even if the lawn mower is formed to be heavy, long grasses and mowed grasses will catch or clog on the mowing blade part, the wheels will be simply stopped in the rotation and will idle and the lawn mower will not be able to be used.
The above mentioned conventional lawn mower provided with a motor is comparatively large to be difficult to operate and to use for general domestic uses.
The present invention is to solve such defects as are mentioned above.